Damien Vesper
''"Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. destruction is the key to victory and greatness." '' '''Damien Vesper ' was the founder of the organization, the Vespers. He was born in 1455. Damien was good friends with Gideon for some time but later betrayed Gideon for the Master Serum. When Gideon became paranoid and moved to Cahill Island, Damien was the only person he would let on the island besides the Cahills. He has only appeared in 'Vespers Rising' in the historical chapters 'Gideon Cahill' and 'Madelein Cahill'. His heirs are Damien Vesper II and Damien Vesper III, who became Vesper One. History Before 1507 In 1455, Damien Vesper was born. In 1497, Damien and Gideon Cahill were celebrating a Christmas feast when Gideon dared to correct him, which led to a long talk and discussion. This was the start of their deadly friendship. In 1503, Damien began his search in earnest. His research suggested that the item might have been dismantled, which made his goal all the more difficult. However, he refused to give up and sent his servants on trips throughout Europe, forcing them to leave their families on end. Some were never seen again. Others came back to Ireland with various bits of information. Damien would interrogate his servants, and if the information turned out to be real, he rewarded them with generous gifts. Those he suspected of lying were beheaded. In 1504, Damien authored a famous quote, "Kindness is a tool for the weak minded who know no better. Fear equals power, violence lead to control. Destruction is the key to victory and greatness." 1507-''Vespers Rising In 'Vespers Rising,' when Damien made an enemy of Gideon, his servant Balthazar spied on Gideon for him. In a conversation they have, Gideon tells Vesper he hasn't found a cure to the plague but he has discovered something more astounding. When Gideon does not tell Damien of it, he releases a mechanism to drop a heavy stone on Gideon. But Gideon easily survives this. Balthazar comes in to check if all is well. Damien notices that Gideon no injuries besides a alight scrape on his knuckles. Later, Damien sends his servants to invade Gideon's house to steal his research, but Gideon dies protecting it. 1526- Vespers Rising In ''"Vespers Rising, ''Madeleine Cahill was using a sleeping potion on her entire class. Afterwards, Madeleine meets her mother, Olivia Cahill in a small wooden cabin. Olivia dies in a fire of an explosion. Later, Madeleine accidentaly left Gideon's ring on the flute of Luke's son. Damien Vesper bargains with Hargrove to buy Gideon's ring. Madeleine interrupts the bargain and puts Hargrove to sleep. Madeleiene kills Damien Vesper and ties him to a tree. Trivia *He wanted Gideon's ring simply for its supposed value. This proved to be convenient in that he was persuaded not to take it once he was convinced it was a symbol of love. *In ''Vespers Rising, Olivia told Madeleine, "Your father's mission was to heal. Vesper's is to control. He seeks the formula and suspects the secret of the ring. With the first, he will create a race of super-human Vespers rising so far, humans in his service. If he discovers the latter... woe betide the world, which will then be his." *He had a spy in Gideon's household, a housekeeper named Maria whose husband was in Damien's dungeon. *He had a servant named Balthazar (seen also in Video 2: Gideon and Damien) *The Vespers are the only ones other than the Cahills who know about the 39 Clues, thanks to their founder's former friendship with Gideon. *He controlled all of Ireland, except for Cahill Island, which was formally granted to Gideon Cahill's great-great-grandmother Madeleine the Matriarch, after she found it, by the Irish rulers. *In a card, a mission, and ''Trust No One'', there is a character named Dave Speminer, whose name is an anagram of Damien Vesper. This same character was revealed later to actually be Damien Vesper, a descendant of the original Damien Vesper, and that most of his male descendants are also named Damien. Category:Antagonists Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Vespers Rising Category:Historic Vespers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vesper characters